Breathing Without You
by queenaislinn
Summary: The news hit Tara Webster so fast that she didn't even have time to react. Let alone breathe. Christian looked like he was still reeling from this himself, like it hasn't even clicked into his mind that there friend was…. gone. Oneshot, takes place during Prix de Fonteyn. Co-authored by alphaladywolf


_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time….._

The news hit Tara Webster so fast that she didn't even have time to react.

Let alone breathe.

Christian looked like he was still reeling from this himself, like it hasn't even clicked into his mind that there friend was…. gone. After first hearing about it, she'd hoped it was just maybe a few bad injuries, some that would heal in a few weeks tops. Then he'd be able to dance again. Sure he wouldn't be able to compete in the _Prix de Fonteyn__, the competition he'd worked so hard__ to stay in. His first chance to be on a huge stage like that. But at least he would still be with them. _

Sammy was gone. Just like that. Out of there lives forever, never to see his face again. And despite if they liked it or not, everything was going to change, when they return to the Academy, there was going to be a lingering sense of his presence. His room that he shared with Christian. His clothes. Ollie. The last boyfriend he had before he was hit by that car. Abigail was going to have to find a new partner for the rest of the time that she would be there. The usually chummy trio that included Tara, Sammy, and Kat, would be devastated without one of the legs of their tripod. Miss Raine, who supported him when his father with drawled Sammy's financial support, was going to face class everyday knowing that one of her students wasn't just absent for the day or on a vacation.

Tara hated cars.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around._

They were meant for transportation, it was funny how stupid people were with them or what kind of accidents they could cause. How many people could get hurt.

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

Still, they were going to have to move on with the competition. Grace was already performing Tara's dance, so what was even the point anymore? It was supposed to end with Tara winning in the girls section, and Sammy for the boys. They were supposed to share the pedestal and raise each other's hands in victory, while wearing matching gold medals around there necks. But now she didn't even feel up for moving onto the next round. Tara hadn't even shed a single tear since it happened, not like Kat who fell apart instantly, or Abigail who they found sobbing in the shower, or Ollie who was comforted by Miss Raine. Not even the last voicemail Sammy left brought her to tears. She felt like a Tinman, with no heart. She didn't get it. Why wasn't she showing any emotion? Why wasn't she acting as torn up as the others? This was her best friend. One of her best friends.

_And we know it's never simple, _  
_ Never easy. _  
_ Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _  
_ You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _  
_ And I can't, _  
_ Breathe, _  
_ Without you, _  
_ But I have to, _  
_ Breathe, _  
_ Without you, _  
_ But I have to._

It was time for Tara to go on. Somehow she was convinced that she worked hard enough to earn her spot, and she shouldn't let it go so easily for someone who wanted it for a selfish reason that easily. Grace _didn't_ deserve to win. So Tara was going to go on. With or without Sammy. Or so she thought.

_It's two a.m. _  
_ Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _  
_ Hope you know it's not easy, _  
_ Easy for me. _  
_ It's two a.m. _  
_ Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _  
_ Hope you know this ain't easy, _  
_ Easy for me._

At some point during the song, she felt the spotlight shine right on her, and it felt like something was going to happen. Something was going to occur. Right when she thought she wasn't going to be able to do this anymore, _he _appeared. A hand touched hers, causing her to turn around and gasp, seeing _him_. The touch was so gentle, but it felt real. Like the single action was just giving her strength.

_And we know it's never simple, _  
_ Never easy. _  
_ Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

"You're meant to be dancing," Sammy guided her to the center stage, a teasing lilt to his smile. Tara sunk into Sammy's arms, holding on tightly, her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. By God, Tara missed him. She missed Sammy so much.

Tara kept looking at him, Tara kept looking at him, watching him circle her, she was afraid that if she even blinked or looked away that he might vanish into thin air. "Everything's wrong without you. We're all going to fall apart,"

"No you won't," Sammy circled her, his voice disbelieving. She read in his eyes: "Do you have so little faith in your friends... in yourself?" Sammy poked her back, as if reprimanding her doubts, "Because you're going to be the glue."

Tara didn't know if she could be the glue. Did she have the strength to keep everyone together? Would she really be able to have that responsibility? Sammy continued, eying her as well. "You'll miss me because I'm awesome," he joked lightly, then rubbed her shoulder in an comforting and encouraging way before making another round. "...but you'll be okay." Tara shook her head, not wanting to believe a word of this. He was gone and he expected her to pick up all the pieces by herself? "But I don't want to be okay," she told him, eyes filling with tears and a sob escaping her throat. At least she was crying now. "I don't want to let you go. I... _can't _Sammy." Now she was full on sobbing, then hating herself for doing so because now her vision was all blurry. Who knew how much time she had left to look at his face?

"Yes, you can, T," he said, capturing her eyes in a mutual gaze. "Here," he said, offering up his hand. She took it, with a face full of grief, Tara took the hand of her best friend.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted in the air, unsure if it was just her or the vision of Sammy she was having. But either way, she was dancing again. Not dancing, flying. Sammy had learned to fly with her. Tara continued through the ending of the routine, Sammy no longer in her presence, he left her again. She spread out her arms with her back facing the audience, who eyes kept intensely watching her. Wondering if she could go through. Wondering if this little girl would be able to move on to the next round. For a few moments she kept wondering that herself, dancing, and dancing, and dancing, until she finally stopped, pausing to look at the blurred blobs in the audience. Then, she collapsed. Right there on the stage. She wrapped her arms around her head, her shoulders shaking and her eyes glancing upwards at the sudden sound. Clapping. They were _clapping _for her. They thought she did a good job. Even grace was showing some emotion, though not as much as Kat and Abigail who had their hands over there hearts or face and in tears. Which meant that the few minutes that Sammy was there had been worth it. he really did help her get through, and she was going to promise him that she would be the glue. But just for him.

Tara sniffled, standing up and facing her standing ovation that she just realized she earned as well. She raised her arms delicately, silently thanking her friend.

_Ohhh_

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry


End file.
